Finnceline
by eyelovemanga
Summary: a little into the future. Finn is 20 and his childhood crush PB has married, jake has married lady rainicorn and has had halfbreed rainsters and moved into lady's house, leaving Finn on his own in the treehouse with nothing but BMO. There's been three whole years of peace since Finn and jake destroyed the Devil Demon Spawner that could have destroyed Ooo with a monster invasion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Angry Peace

"BMO, where's my lunch?" Finn shouted down from his room, "sorry Finn, it will only be ten minutes" BMO shouted back.

'Hmph! Useless robot, I should've traded him for that slave bot when I had the chance two years ago' Finn had his thoughts interrupted by a loud knock on the front door, "BMO get that!" He yelled.

"I'm making your lunch Finn!"

Finn angrily got up from his bed and climbed down the ladder that went to every room in the tree house to bottom floor. 'Who could it be? No one comes here anymore except for when BMO comes back from shopping'

He yanked the door open and his eyes grew as large as melons with the sight in front of him.

His brother jake, with lady rainicorn and two halfbreed rainsters (A/N: for the sake of the story, the rainicorn puppies are called rainsters) "Hey bro! It's been way too long! It's been like three years hasn't it? Wow, time sure flies!" Jake rambled on, not letting Finn get a word in, "dude! You've really let yourself go!" Jake said, noticing Finns state of an unwashed tank top and dirty boxers.

Finn noticed that jake was rushing, and looked uncomfortable, "jake, why are you here?"

"Uh... Princess Bubblegum sent me to tell you that three years is enough for you to be moping around, and that tonight we're holding an anniversary party for the peace that we've had for these three years." Jake smiled, "c'mon Finn! It's adventure time!"

Finn twitched at that line, 'I haven't had an adventure in years...' Finn thought.

"Alright jake, I'll come if," he paused, "you go on an adventure with me."

Jake was taken aback, 'an adventure? I'd really like too... But I've got lady and my two kids...' He thought, "Finn I don't think I can go on an adventure with you. And even if I could, there's no monsters in Ooo anymore so it would be pointless." Jake protested.

"Jake I can see you want to go with Finn, don't worry, I can look after these two." Lady rainicorn said through her translator box.

"Yeah, c'mon jake! It's really boring around here!"

"Alright Finn, tomorrow well go on an adventure, but today I have to clean you up for the peace anniversary." Jake smiled at his little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: a slow start**

**A/N: this chapters really slow sorry. The party starts next chapter.**

**"Finn, I'm gonna have to lend you something to wear dude, these clothes are filthy!" Jake stated looking at Finns closet, "when was the last time you washed these?"**

**"Meh. I was gonna do it tomorrow but seeing as I don't have time..."**

**"Come on, Finn, I may have some clothes that fit you at lady's"**

**They left the tree house and started walking to Lady rainicorn's house.**

**"Hey, jake. Who's going to be at this party anyway?"**

**"Dude, like, everyone will be there. Like me, Lady, all the candy kingdom people, all the other princess's in Ooo, the ice king, marceline, everyone!"**

**"What?! The ice king's coming?" Finn yelled, bewildered, "won't he be a danger or something?"**

**"Naw, man. He's married now and his wife really keeps him in order."**

**"Oh. So... Who's his wife?" Finn enquired.**

**"Uh..." Jake stuttered, "thflmprncss..."**

**"What?"**

**"The flame princess!" Jake shouted.**

**"What?!" Finn screamed, his voice going high, "but their opposites!"**

**"I know. That's how their relationship works! If the ice king steps out of line, Flame princess melts his ice and if Flame princess starts burning things, Ice King puts out her fires. I guess it works for them." Jake explained**

**'I used to have a crush on FP (A/N: I can't keep typing flame princess -3-) and now she's with the ice king?' Finn sighed.**

**"Dude, are you ok? You look jealous." Jake stated blatantly.**

**"Yeah, I am. I don't have anyone to love anymore."**

**"Woah! Dude, don't say that stuff! There's plenty of fish in the ocean!" Jake was astonished by how blunt Finn was.**

**Finn recoiled at the mention of an ocean.**

**"Dude, you're not still afraid of the sea are you?" Jake asked.**

**"No man! That was ages ago! I was thirteen!"**

**"Heh, heh... Sure Finn." Jake laughed mischievously, "well, we're here anyway."**

**"WOW! Dude! This place is huge!" Finn exclaimed when he saw jakes house.**

**"Ha ha, thanks man. It's five stories tall, fifty rooms, twenty bedrooms, three indoor pools and an ice cream machine!" Jake explained the inners of his house.**

**"So cool! There's bound to be heaps of clothes that I could wear!" Finn smiled in excitement and rushed into the house.**

**Sorry, there's a ton of talking but the party is the next chappie so please stay tuned.**


End file.
